Thunderbird
by zaurial
Summary: A new X-Man joins the team. Introducing Thunderbird to the X-Men Evolution universe. First fic!
1. Enter the Apache

THUNDERBIRD By Zaurial  
  
(Note: this is NOT an original character! Thunderbird was in the X-Men briefly in the 70s. This story is just putting him in the Evolution Universe. Enjoy!) (Another note: This is my first fic, so go easy on me.) (Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following. You can stop suing me now.) THUNDERBIRD chapter one: One Angry Apache  
It began as a Saturday like any other Saturday. Scott was washing down his car to go for a drive. Logan was sleeping late. Kitty and Rogue were arguing over who could use the bathroom first. Sam and Bobby were playing keep-away with Jamie's shoes. Kurt and Mr. McCoy watched cartoons. And Professor Xavier was sitting at Cerebro, trying to find some new recruits. He mumbled to himself as he did so.  
"Hmmm. there's the Brotherhood. Gambit. Sabertooth. the Morlocks. are there any mutants out there we don't know of? Wait. what's this? Arizona. and its moving fast." Xavier took off the Cerebro helmet and sped his wheelchair out of the chamber, calling his X-Men as he did so. "Scott! Logan! And just for good measure. Ororo! Ready the X-Jet!"  
Minutes later, the four of them were well on their way to Camp Verde. Scott was still somewhat confused.  
"Professor, why are we going way out of our way to go to an Apache reservation? This mutant can't be so powerful it needs all four of us to keep it steady."  
Xavier turned to Scott. "Of course, but from what I gather, this mutant is quite the free spirit. He will need to see the people that are in the X-Men to want to join. Anyway, we're here."  
The X-Jet touched down in the middle of a great plain. Even Logan could just barley sense anything living around. Suddenly, Logan jerked his head up, smelling something.  
"Charles! There's something coming, fast!"  
"I know, Logan. Just wait."  
Far off in the distance, they could just barley make out the image of a large bison flying toward them. Right behind it was a man. He was just overtaking the bison, and upon doing so, he grasped the large horns and kicked the left front foot of the creature, forcing it to topple with a loud THOOM! The man stood up and kicked the beast in the gut. "There, horned one- do you see? There is still a man among the Apache!"  
Xavier wheeled over to the man. "And such a man I have come looking for, John Proudstar.  
Proudstar spun around and stared right at the professor. "How in blazes did a cripple get out here?"  
Xavier smiled. "I flew."  
Proudstar sneered. "Whatever. Just get off my property. I don't need any of this from an egghead in a fancy wheelchair."  
Xavier rolled after Proudstar. "Wait! I have- sorry, WE have come to offer you membership in an elite group of mutants. We can help you learn to use your powers and you can help us fight against the forces of evil."  
Proudstar laughed. "You? You and those weirdos in the costumes are what, 'intergalactic super heroes'? Ha! You are good for something, baldy. Good for a laugh. Now beat it."  
Scott called after Proudstar. "He offers you a chance to help the world, and you turn your back on him? Then perhaps what they say is true! All Apache are scared, snobby weaklings!  
Proudstar stopped in his tracks and stormed toward Scott. "That does it, One-Eye! I'm gonna give you a trashing you wouldn't believe!" He curled his massive hands into fists. Wolverine pushed himself between them.  
"You wanna take down Cyke, you gotta break through me first!" He growled, expelling his claws with a SNIKT.  
"Stop, all of you!" Storm yelled. Lightning bolts sizzled in her hands, her eyes turned solid white, and storm clouds began to rumble in the sky.  
The professor came over to them. "Now that you have seen the power we have, will you join us?"  
John Proudstar wanted to be angry, but he was curious. He looked over at Xavier, almost happy. "You want a new man, you got one. I'll prove to you," he said turning to Scott. "that the Apache are brave and strong."  
Scott simply turned and boarded the open plane, followed by Wolverine and Storm. John started to, but first he spoke to Xavier. "I still don't know what your power is."  
Xavier closed his eyes and telepathically told Proudstar, "Let's just say it's a thinking man's power, Thunderbird." 


	2. Danger in the Danger Room oh man, that w...

Thunderbird Chapter 2: Danger in the Danger Room (oh man, that was TERRIBLE.)  
  
It was John's second day in the X-Men. He awoke to a loud telepathic shout from Xavier: "All new students report to the Danger Room in 15 minutes for a training session. Lateness will not be tolerated." And then a short message John suspected was just for himself: "John, come immediately for costume and code-naming." John groggily rose from his bed and dressed, when suddenly a young girl came in through the wall. John stumbled backward and fell on the floor.  
"Oh my god, I am SOOO sorry, I phased through the wrong wall!" the girl apologized. Then she looked at John's body. "I was looking for Kurt. but you're not so bad yourself."  
John pushed her away. "Sorry," he replied "no couples in this fic."  
The girl crossed her arms in a huff, and phased back through the wall.  
  
John arrived at the Danger Room about ten minutes later. The professor and Logan were waiting for him. Logan was holding a costume.  
"Here." Logan grunted and shoved the costume into John's arms. "Put it on". John pulled the stretchy fabric over his arms and saw that it was the same outfit some of the other students were wearing at breakfast. He could only say one thing about it-  
"This costumes bites." He spat. "Couldn't you get someone GOOD to design it?" he pulled at the outfit, and it snapped against his skin like some sort of putty. Then all of a sudden he felt a shock running through his body. He spun and grabbed Berserker's throat.  
"Whoa, guy. Relax, it was just a little buzz." Berserker gasped. John reluctantly released his throat. At that moment, Storm arrived.  
Xavier cleared his throat. "Ororo will be in charge of this session. She will divide you into your strike groups, you will be doing mission 37F" At that all the recruits groaned. "And John, your code name is Thunderbird." Xavier wheeled away. Storm opened the door to the Danger Room. Thunderbird peered into the large, metal-walled room, looking to the blank ceiling, the blank walls and door on the opposite side of the room, the blank floor, and the room attached to the ceiling that Xavier was in.  
"Ok children, let's divide up." Storm announced. "Berserker, Iceman, Magma will be team 1." Thunderbird interrupted.  
"What's the big deal about this place?" he asked. "Just a bunch of metal walls and a little room up there? What's mission 37F?"  
Storm crossed her arms. "I see our new recruit has many questions. Well, you have to cross the room and go through the door on the other side. However." Thunderbird interrupted her again.  
"That's IT? Bah! See you all on the other side, teammates." He walked quickly into the room and the door shut behind him. Just then, Scott came over from the bathroom and saw everyone standing outside.  
"Why aren't you guys having your session?" he asked.  
"The new guy's doing a solo mission." Multiple replied. "37F"  
"What? That's a team mission. He can't do it alo-"  
Suddenly, loud whirring and clanking noises emerged from the Danger Room, along with "Hey! What the. WHOOA! Leggo! Ow! Ow! Ow! Whaaaaaaaa.!" The Danger Room door re-opened and Thunderbird came flying out and smacked against the opposite wall. Storm bent over him.  
"As I was saying," she continued. "You cross to the other side, if the room lets you."  
  
The next day, the session grew a little easier due to the fact that Thunderbird was working with the new recruits as a team. They beat 37F easily. The next session was entitled 18H, also known as "Laser Grid". The recruits were doing well. Iceman was freezing over the laser emitters, Boom- Boom was blowing them up, and Magma was simply melting them. Thunderbird, however, was running over to punch Multiple in the face so he could multiply, but a laser shot from the ground and hit his shin. He fell down and Magma called for Cyclops to stop the simulation.  
"Thunderbird!" Cyclops called from the control room. "You were cutting it too close! If the lasers were running full strength, you would have lost that leg!"  
"I'm ok, One-Eye!" Thunderbird yelled back. "Just a tear."  
"Don't pull it so close next time!" Cyclops yelled. Just then, the astral head of Xavier appeared in the center of the room.  
"Everyone! A small group of Sentinels are attacking a weak mutant downtown! He is about to die! Assemble a team and get down there!"  
Cyclops sprung into action. "Professor, just give me 5 minutes, I'll get a team together."  
Xavier responded telepathically. "Scott, I want you to take some of the new students. Give them the feel of real battle."  
Scott hesitated. Was it a good idea? "Fine, sir. I'll take Boom-Boom, Iceman, Berserker, and."  
Thunderbird pushed Cyclops' shoulder. "I'm going, One-Eye. You brought me here to fight, and I'm gonna fight."  
"No way, Thunderbird. You're injured." Scott shot back.  
"Hey, I'm here to prove myself! If you don't give me that opportunity, I'll just walk out that door right now."  
"STOP!" the professor yelled. (telepathically) "Thunderbird can go!"  
Scott rounded up Jean, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Storm before they all left. Thunderbird ran into his room first, and pulled out the new costume he made for himself the day he got his regular one. It was basically the same costume that the normal recruits had, but had feather- like bushes at the wrist and ankles, and a small mask and headband. Before anyone noticed he was late, he ran to the X-Jet and they all flew off to stop the Sentinels. 


End file.
